Farmers Daughter
by foxxhick
Summary: This is all human  i know I aint a big fan of all human.This songfic is about the Cullen family moving to Alabama and Jasper getting a job on a farm and Falling in love with the farmers Daughter.R&R yall...pleace if ya dont mind thanks
1. Chapter 1

Farmers Daughter

disclaimed:Stephine Myer Owns Twilight and Rodney Aktins owns Farmers Duaghter

chapter one:Alabama

Yes! We are officaly in Alabma. Man how i missed the south,after being shipped to New York when my parents died four years ago. Not that I don't like my adoted family they are great Carslie and Esme are great parents and Emmett and Edward are the BEST brothers possible and Alice and Rose are GREAT sisters. Its just that being in the city can get to a country boy.I miss getting to go to the races on saturdays and church and fisin on sudays. We are now living in Corner Alabama a VERY small southern town it was perfect I LOVE small towns! The house was perfect it was a farm house and had tons of cows and horse.

"You kids go wonder around we will call you in for supper"Esme said

"Okay thanks Mom" we all hollered back

"Your welcome kids" she replied.

We all wonder out to the barn. We had some really nice tools to run the farm. We had a HUGE John Dear tractor. It was really nice and had a nice bucsh hog on it! We had tons of cows and horse that were really helthy. Outside the barn was a huge garden it had tomatos squash peas green beans and ocra (A/N this is what we plant lol). All of a sudden i heard a ear splitting scream.I looked over to see Rosealie hair in the mouth of a cow(A/N This has happen to me i just laughed instead though lol)

"Help get this thing off of me eww eww eww dont just stand there help now!" She scream while me Emmett Edward and Alice was laughing our heads off!

"Rose clam down its just a cow it ain't gonna hurt ya" i tried to say through here screams.

"YOUR ITS A COW AND IT GOING TO HURT MY HAIR" she all but bellowed.

"Well your hair looked like hay to it and if you dont quite bellowing its gonna think your its calf Rose" I said while laughing at her and pulling her hair out of her mouth.

when she was free she stormed off.

"That was to funny I wish i had a picture" Edward said laughing

"I do"! Alice ranged out

" Man that was funniest think I have ever saw I think i am going to like it here" Emmett said as Esme called us in.

When supper was over Carslie call me over to talk to me about a job.

"There a farm down the road Jazz and is needing some help he said he was needing someone with strong arms that isnt afrid of dirt that has a truck and we will work till the sun gose down" Carslie explained.

I was perfect for the job,but I didn't have a truck

"But Carslie i ain't got no truck"i said i really wanted the job but i guess i cant get it. I sighed sadly.

"Well son i got to show you and you silblings something"Carslie said

"Kids meet me in at the garge" He hollored out

Oh my goodness he got us all cars yes! Everyone headed out to the garge. Carslie opened the door with a smile on his face. Inside was two JACKED UP Z71s one black and one silver, the was two 2010 Chevy Camros one black with white pin strips and the other red with black pen strips,than there was a blue chevy colblot.

"Jasper you got the black Z71 and Emmett yours is the you have the white Camro and Rose the red one and Edward you have the colblot." Carslie said

I was beyoned happy about the truck i have been wanting one so bad and i could get the job now I couldnt checking out the cars and trucks we all went up for a goodnights room was awesome it was brown and had all kinds of country music items it was buitful i had to thank Esme for it in the morning

I woke up the next day through on a dixie outfitters shirt that said That said its not a passion is and obssion with a with a 12 point buck on it and some old jeans and work boots.

"Hey Jazz called he said you can come down today and talk to him about the job"Alice said as I came down stairs

"Well alright then I am gone yall"

I jumped in my chevy and headed off to the farm with teh dirction Carslie gave me. I couldn't wait I hope he'd give me a job!

_"__Well I heard he needed some help on the farm  
Somebody with a truck and two strong arms  
Not scared of dirt and willin' to work  
till the sun goes down  
So I pulled up and said I'm your man  
I could __start__ right now and we shook hands  
He said the fence needs fixin',  
the peaches need pickin'  
And the cows need bringin round "_

I pulled up and got out of the truck as Mr. Atkins came 'round the barn. He must had been doing the morning chorse by the looks of it.

"Hey son can i help you"Mr. Atkins seemed really he would give me job i sure hope so.

"Yes Sir I am Jasper Withlock my dad Dr. Carslie told me you need some help on the farm." I quickly exlpained. He noed uderstanding

"Well jasper i am Fred Atkins its nice to meet you "he said shaking my hand " I am needing somebody with a truck two good strong arms thats not scared of dirt and that will work for me till the sun gose down"he explained to me well I sounded like what he was needed.

"I'm your man" I said I can start right now if you need me to to Sir" I said I couldn't wait to start to work here i had a really good feeling about this job.

"well alright Jasper the fence needs fixin' the peackes needs picked and the cows need bringin 'round he said".

" Alirght Sir I'll get started now" I said and he told me where every thing was and showed me around.

I got started I fixied the fence and put up some new wire than moved on to pickin the peaches i picked all of em and than rounded up all the cows. After that he told me he needed some some hay hauled off to the paster and after down that the hoggs need feed. That summer sun had me sweatin' like a dog so i went out back and cooled off in the creek than it was back to workin in that daggum Alabama heat. It had me cussin out loud thinkin and thinkin bout quitin, but now i am sure glade i didn't. Just when i thought it could't get any hotter i saw the farmers was buetiful she had long dark brown hair and tanned was wearing cut offs flip-flops and a white tank top with a short sevle pink plaid walked out to where i looked even better close up

"Hi I am Dixie the farmer's daughter"she said extened he hand for me to shake she had the prettiest green eyes and the sweetest southern accent.

"Well i hi Dixiw I am Jasper the new help" I said while shaking her hand and simleing. And that where it alll began

_"I was haulin hay, I was feedin the hogs  
and that summer sun had me sweatin like a dog  
So I cooled off in the creek  
then it was back to work in the daggum heat  
I was cussin' out loud, thinkin bout quitin'  
Lookin' back now I'm sure glad I didn't  
Cuz just when I thought it couldn't get no hotter  
I caught glimpse of the farmer's daught"_

Thats all i am writing for now i will right more monday and post another chapter b/c I have to paint my room today go shopping and to the races on saturday and church sunday so i will upload mondy please review yall


	2. Chapter 2

Chaphter two:The River

disclaimed:Stephine Myer Owns Twilight and Rodney Aktins owns Farmers Duaghter I just own Dixie her family and friends

She was just getting home from Panama City she was really tanned and defently my kind of eyes meet mine and they were I am gonna love this Job.

"Jasper I have to go and help my mama so Ill to you later than?" she had the sweetest southern drawl i had ever heard!

"Alirighty Ill see you soon than" I said she smiled and walked off. After she walked off i started my work back.I busch hogged the fieldes and pasters.I picked the ocra squash tamotos and peas. That hot alabama heat had me on fire I thought i was gonna pass out from the heat.I finshed up everything gave me to do and than headed up to the house to tell him I was done.

"Hey son are you all finshed up?" ask as i came in the .Atkins was in the kitchen cooking some butter bean corn bread and fried chicken while was reading his sales paper and Dixie was watching Country Fried Home Videos.

"Yes Sir I finshed up all that need to be done" I reaplied.

"Well hello Jasper I am thought you can call "She said walking out of the looked like the really nice coountry christian women she was wearing an wrangler shirt with a cross on it and jeans and nice black leather cowboy booots.

"Thank ye Ma'am" I said reaching out to shake her hand.

"Well why dont you stay for supper son i made plennly so you are more than welcome" was really nice and her food smelled delisa

"Thank you Ma'am" I reaplaid again.

"Your welcome Jasper" she said i followed the family into the food looked tasted better than it was the best southern food i have had in years.I loved it Esme was always cooking Iltian food and it was really good,but i love some southern all talked and shared storys. When we started talking about why my family moved down here and where i was going to school and such.

"Say Jasper what made your family move form New York to a small country Alabama town like this?" Dixie ask a courise look on her face.

"Well my adoted dad Caraslie got a job offer UAB and decided to move down thought that a small town would really be great for the family and that how we wended up down here and i am sure glad we did."I explained

"Well Jasper where are yall gonna be going to school at" ask was going to Corner High School and it was a huge and very petty school to be in the middle of no where.

"We will be going to Corner High School"Dixie was smiling as soon as I got Corner out so I took it as she was gose there.

"Thats where Dixie gose say Dix are you going down to the river tonight you sould take Jasper down to meet some people" said

"Yes Sir we will head out now is that okay Jasper?" Dixie ask.

"Sure whos truck are we taking."I ask

"We can take yours" she gave me the dirction and we went down river was very pretty and there was a bonfire and a group of people down there.

"Come on Jazz"Dixie we got out I could here the country music blaring and everyone sitting in the beds of the trucks talking.

"Hey Dix who ya got with ya tonight"A guy ask he was tall and had longish brown hair.

"Hi Chris this is the new kid in town Jasper Hale Mr. and son" Daxie explianed to who I fugured was Chris.

"Well hey Jasper where are ya'all from" Chris asked

"Well we just move down here from New York but I am actally from a small town inTexas"I explained

"Well man you should fit in just fine 'round here" Chris said

"Guess we outta interduse ya to the guys" he said"This is Brad Austin and Logan" they all said hi Brad was tall and had dark blonde hair that hit just about his eyes and wore foorball shorts and a football t-shirt with the high school logo and was kinda shorter with light brown hair that hung in is hair and wore a hollister shirt ripped jeans and had black hair that was cut to mid-forehead and wore a plaid shirt opened up with a white t-shirt and work boots.

"Well Jazz than I guess I will induse you to the girls"said Dix"This is Grace Lilly and Holly and Bella" Grace was tall with hair that was cut in layers and shoulder lenth and wore a hollister shirt and jeans with sperry and stod beside had brown hair than was a little passed her shoulders and in layers she wore a plaid button down a mini-skirt and boots and stod beside Holly had blode hair that was on top of her sholder and wore and school cheerleading shirt with black shorts and cheerleading shoes and stode beside Austin.

"Well hey ya'll it is very nice to meet ya...what do ya'll all do down her" I asked


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its so short I havnt really had time to write between home work and MY SEC FOOTBALL GO BAMA CAN'T WAIT TO BEAT OHIO STATE TODAY!**

I had alot of fun with Dixie and her friends on the river over the rode four wheelers sit around listin to country music and went swimming!It just good ol' southern fun. Today was the first day of school it was going to be amazing and I couldn't wait!

"Hey Jazz are you ready"ask Alice.

"Yeah Alice lets go"I came down the stair ready for the day I had on a hollister shirt ripped jeans and nikes my favorite outfit for school!I counldnt wait for the day a head of me

My day went by very fast most of my classes was with were constly asking where i was from and than question my accent my day went on like this until lunch. I set with my family and new friend who had all made friends with my had talked Emmett into trying out for the football them and was trying to get me to,I eventally caved. Holly had gotten Rose to try out for cheerleading and Alice and Bella was Discssing fashion(A/N Bella is a little differnt in this story :D sorry). That left me to talk to Dixie we talked about everything our favoritw colors,collage football them her was Bama as was mine I loved this girl.

"So Jazz after school do you want to come down to the river with me"Ask Dixie

"Of course Dix"

The rest of my day flew by waiting to go to the river with we finally got to the river we went were corved my time we got back to the river bank.I decided we should go for a swim so I throught Dixie in while shw wiggled and screamed in my swimmed for hours and then sit in back of my truck and talked for had a great time and just as I was about to leave she kissed me...


	4. Helpp me!

_**WOW! I have had a huge writers block! Tell me where you think the **_**story _should go and any ideas! please It would be a big time help! I am so sorry this ain't a chapter but I have no idea what to write and need help big time so sorry! If yall review I will update in a couple hours!_**


End file.
